One direction fanfiction (dutch)
by xmiesie
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Emma en Mies. Ze zijn al super lang beste vriendinnen en ze zijn echte directioners. Samen willen ze naar het One Direction concert gaan, maar dat gaat niet zo makkelijk. Lees mee. :D


Emma en Mies zijn al sinds de kleuterklas beste vriendinnen. Ze zijn allebei directioners en willen graag naar het One Direction concert. Als je een echte directioner bent vind je dit verhaal vast leuk!

Met bevende vingers zit ik voor de computer. Emma en ik moeten die kaartjes voor het One Direction concert krijgen! We zitten bij mij thuis, het is half zeven uur in de ochtend. ''Het lijkt zo cool als we de kaartjes hebben hè! Dan huren we gewoon een kamer in Antwerpen voor een paar dagen en dan kunnen we een dagje shoppen en de volgende daar naar het concert!'' zegt Emma blij. Het lijkt mij ook een fantastisch idee, ik heb er veel vertrouwen in dat het gaat lukken met de kaartjes. ''Ja, het lijkt me echt zo vet om ze in het echt te zien!'' zeg ik. Ik denk even na over welke site we moeten kiezen en dan kom ik op een geweldig idee. ''Waarom gaan we niet beide op een andere site kaartjes kopen? Ik bedoel, desnoods hebben we er 4, maar dan zijn er vast wel 2 mensen die met ons mee willen! En we hebben dan natuurlijk een grotere kans dat we de kaartjes hebben!'' Emma neemt een slok van haar Fanta en knikt enthousiast dat het een goed idee is. ''En als er niemand mee wilt kunnen we ze ook altijd nog online verkopen, dan hebben we ook meer geld om in Antwerpen op te maken.'' zegt ze. ''Goed idee, maar niet te snel hè, straks hebben we er niet eens 2.'' Ik pak mijn ouders' laptop en zet hem voor ons neer op de tafel naast de andere laptop. Nu kunnen we beide naar een website gaan. Over 10 minuten is het zo ver, dan kunnen we eindelijk de kaartjes bestellen. We kiezen expres Antwerpen, omdat het daar altijd langer duurt totdat ze uitverkocht zijn. We luisteren nog een paar One Direction liedjes en dan is het zo ver, het is één voor zeven, over een minuut begint de kaarten verkoop. Zodra de kaartenverkoop is gestart focus ik me helemaal op het beeldscherm. Ik word in een wacht rij gezet, shit. Dat kan nog eens lang duren. Ik had natuurlijk liever meteen de kaartjes gehad, maar ja. De site is vast overbelast of zo. ''Hoe gaat het, Emma?'' vraag ik. Ik kijk snel opzij om te kijken of het goed gaat. ''Mies, Mies! Ik mag plaatsen uitzoeken! Ik kies helemaal vooraan!'' schreeuwt ze blij. Ik kan niet beschrijven hoe blij ben op dit moment. Ik zie het helemaal voor me, het hele concert, One Direction die daar staat te dansen en te zingen, hopelijk wordt het helemaal top. Plotseling gaat de telefoon, en ik schrik wakker uit mijn dagdroom. Ik neem de telefoon op en kijk wie er zo vroeg belt. Het is Jade, wat vreemd. We spreken elkaar bijna nooit, het zal vast over One Direction gaan. ''Hé Mies,'' hoor ik. Ze noemt de online kaartenshop waar Emma de kaartjes aan het bestellen is en zegt dat we ze absoluut niet daar moeten kopen. Ze zegt dat de site onbetrouwbaar is en dat de kaartjes nep zijn. Ze vertelt dat haar vriendin ze voor een ander concert ook daar had gekocht, en dat ze er later achter kwam dat ze nep waren. Snel vertel ik Emma dat ze moet stoppen met kaartjes uitzoeken, omdat de kaartjes nep zijn. Ik bedank Jade en hang haar op. ''Hopelijk hebben we dan wel de kaartjes op jouw site'' zegt ze verdrietig. Ik mag hopen van wel. Jade en ik zijn nooit echt vriendinnen geweest, ze zit bij me in de klas, maar we spreken elkaar niet echt vaak. Wel aardig dat ze me wilt helpen door te zeggen dat de kaarten nep zijn. Misschien probeert ze onze band weer op te pakken? Mijn site is gelukkig wel betrouwbaar. Mijn vader heeft daar heel vaak concertkaartjes gekocht en het is nooit fout gegaan. ''Doet hij het wel? Je staat nou al een half uur in de wacht rij!'' zegt ze na een tijdje. ''Ja, ik denk het wel, ik las net op Twitter dat een paar andere vriendinnen van mij dat ook hebben.'' zeg ik geruststellend. Na anderhalf uur in spanning te hebben gezeten verschijnt er iets op ons scherm. We mogen de kaartjes uitzoeken! ''Kies de best beschikbare plaatsen!'' zegt Emma snel. Blij vink ik de best beschikbare plaatsen aan. De computer laadt. Dan staat er dat ze uitverkocht zijn.

**WORDT VERVOLGD!**


End file.
